


Wanted: Flatmate

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, M/M, Surprises, Talking, flatmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Dany is looking for a place to stay when moving to Monte Carlo. Dan has an apartment which he would like to share.





	1. Wanted: Flatmate

**Author's Note:**

> Dan/Dany are one of my favourite pairings in F1. And I think they would make perfect flatmates even if there are some difficulties at the beginning.  
> Have fun :)

_„Wanted: Flatmate  
Hi! I’m looking for someone who is willing to share a flat with me. I hope you can cope with cheeriness, bad jokes and constant smiling. Then you would be perfect for being my flatmate. Otherwise I would not suggest that you contact me. I’m looking forward to hearing from you! Dan.”_

Dany looks slightly unsure at the paper in his hand. He is in desperate need for a permanent place to stay and this is the only payable offering he found. But still he doesn’t know if he really should call “Dan”. After all Dany doesn’t know if the things claimed on this ad are true. The guy could be crazy or perhaps the advertisement is a joke and “Dan” doesn’t offer a place at his flat at all. Dany gnaws his lip. Otherwise he really needs a place to stay. He just moved to Monte Carlo and at the moment he is staying at his friend Carlos’ flat. But the apartment Carlos owns is really small so Dany wouldn’t fit in for long. And he also isn’t keen on sleeping on the couch. So he decided to look for an apartment on his own or for someone who is willing to share, since he doesn’t have that much money. And right now it seems that “Dan” is his only option. So Dany dials the number which is scribbled on the bottom of the paper and listens for someone to speak up.  
“Hi!” The voice he finally hears is very cheery just as it was claimed. Dany swallows.  
“Um, hi, I’m calling because of the advertisement. You are looking for a flatmate?”  
“That’s right, would you like to come over?” The voice says sounding even more cheerier than before. Dany hesitantly nods before he remembers that the other guy can’t see him.  
“Er, yes, if that’s okay for you?”  
“Of course. It’s no problem.” The guy tells him his address and soon Dany is standing in front of the apartment complex he was told to come to. He looks at the name tags searching for the name “Ricciardo” and presses the button next to it. Immediately the door buzzes and Day steps into the building. He has to go to the fourth floor, luckily he has a good constitution so it is no problem. When he reaches the floor “Dan” is already waiting for him. Dany looks at the guy. He is slightly taller than himself, has a mop of black curls on his head and a face splitting grin that shows off his almost too white teeth.  
“Hi there.” The man greets Dany. “You are the one looking for a flat right?” Dany nods awkwardly he isn’t used to so much smiling. But the guy doesn’t notice the slight uncomfortableness.  
„Come on in, mate.” He says as he ushers Dany inside the flat. “Um, what’s your name by the way?”  
“Daniil. But you can call me Dany if you would like.” If possible the grin on the man’s face grew even wider.  
“That’s funny, my name is Daniel. But most people call me Dan, so you can too. Where are you from?”  
“Russia.” Dany answers. “But I was raised in Italy.”  
“Cool.” Dan proclaims and then gestures at the room they are standing in front of. “So this is the living room, there is a TV and a PlayStation you can use them both if you want to. I also have a small balcony it isn’t that much but a table and two chairs fit on it so you can sit outside in the evening or whenever you want. The door on the right side of the hall is my bedroom, please do not come in without knocking you never know what I’m up to.” Dan winks and Dany smiles crookedly. But again Dan doesn’t notice the awkwardness which overcame Dany and he moves on to the door next to the one of his bedroom.  
“This is the kitchen. Please keep it clean, I really hate a mess in the kitchen, so you will get in trouble if you’re messing around. Then we have the bathroom over there it has a shower and the washing machine is also in there. And last but not least: Your room!” Dan opens a door on the left side of the hall. The room is quite nice, it isn’t that big but it has a bed, a cupboard and there also is a door which leads to the balcony. Dany instantly likes the room. There is enough space for him and his belongings. The only question now is: Does he really wants to live with Dan? There were some awkward moments between them even if Dan didn’t notice them. Dany is unsure if he can cope with a person like Dan constantly. But what other options does he have? Staying with Carlos is not possible and he isn’t sure if he would find another apartment which he could afford. Dany bites his lip. Amazingly Dan notices the unsureness of Dany this time. He smiles genuinely at the slightly smaller guy.  
“You can think it through if you want to move in with me. What I said on the advertisement is true: I am very cheery and I smile constantly. You will hardly ever find me being in a bad mood. And I have a tendency of telling bad jokes quite often. But I also have a feeling that us living together will come out great. I may not know you yet but I’m feeling comfortable around you and I think we will make good flatmates. What do you think?”  
Dany doesn’t answer immediately. He can tell that Dan is a very honest person and he seems quite nice. But he isn’t quite sure about living with him. Dan speaks up again.  
“If you are not sure yet, perhaps you could live here for a little while and we see how it works out. But, mate, I really want a flatmate. It’s really boring living on my own.” Dany thinks about this. He doesn’t have that much stuff so it wouldn’t be that bad if he has to move out again. Although he hopes that he can stay permanently. It would be much better. Finally he nods.  
“Yes, I think we could try that.” The face splitting grin is on Dan’s face again.  
“I’m glad, mate.” He says. “Should I help you get your stuff? I have a car.” Dany gladly takes the offer and they set off to Carlos’ flat. Dany’s best friend helps them to get all of Dany’s stuff into the car and wishes them all the best. He also adds with a grin that it would be nice if he was allowed to come over flat warming party. Dan readily agrees and Dany is relieved that his best friend gets along with his new flatmate. Otherwise things could get awkward if Carlos wants to visit.  
When Dan and Dany got home they drop the boxes in Dany’s room. Dan yawns and stretches.   
“I think you should unpack tomorrow. What do you think about food?” Dany nods his stomach is grumbling since they were at Carlos’. Dan calls the pizza service and less than half an hour later they sit in the small kitchen and dive into their pizzas. When Dany looks up once he sees Dan with cheese in the corners of his mouth and a big smile on his face. When he looks at him questioningly, Dan only winks.  
“Welcome home!”


	2. God, let me sleep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Saturday Dan wakes Dany up in the early hours in the morning to go for a run and Dany absolutely does not like it. So he makes Dan promise that he will get his sleep on Sunday. However Sunday at six in the moring there is another knock on Dany's door. But this time Dan has a surprise for Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter.  
> Have fun :)

Dany is sleeping peacefully. It is Saturday so he doesn’t have to go to work and could therefore enjoy a lie in. However a knock on the door jerks him out of sleep.  
“Yes? What is it?” He grumbles darkly. He doesn’t like being disturbed in his sleep. Dan opens the door and peaks inside, his significant grin on his face.   
“Hey mate! You want to go for a run with me?” Dany groans and buries his head under his blanket.  
“No, go away. I want to sleep.” Suddenly the duvet is pulled away from him. Dany shoots up and glares at his flatmate. Dan chuckles.  
“Come on mate. It’s such a beautiful day outside. Surely you wouldn’t want to stay inside all day long!” Dany shivers and makes an attempt to grab his blanket but Dan holds it out of reach.  
“Oh no, you don’t. Come on get up! Pretty please!” Dan flutters his eyelashes and grins at the Russian. Dany rolls his eyes.  
“Oh well if you insist. But tomorrow you let me sleep, okay?”  
“All right, mate!” Dan agrees. Dany stretches and gets into the bathroom for a quick washing. Since they will go for a run he decides that he will shower later. When he gets ready, Dan is already waiting for him.  
“Come on, let’s go!” The Australian beams and opens the door.

They take a run along the beach, there is a nice path for joggers. Dany takes in the sea breeze, he didn’t come to a beach that much so he is enjoying the sight he gets: the blue water and the soft noises from the waves rolling onto the sand. He is so absorbed by the sea that he doesn’t notice that Dan is quite a distance ahead of him. Luckily his flatmate notices and he comes jogging back to Dany.  
“You like the sea?” Dan asks gently and Dany only nods. He doesn’t look at the Australian his eyes are still focused on the blue waters in front of him. Absentmindedly he sits down on the sand and draws his knees to his chest. Dan chuckles and gets down beside the Russian. For a long time neither of them speaks they just sit there and watch the waves. But of course the peaceful time does not last long and when Dan’s stomach grumbles Dany jerks his head to his flatmate.  
“Sorry.” He says sheepishly. “I was so entranced by the sea, I haven’t been at a beach for a long time and I just think it’s beautiful. When I was younger my parents took me to a beach once and I just sat there and stared. They tried to coax me to go for a swim but I wouldn’t leave the place where I was sitting. So they thought I wasn’t that thrilled about the sea and never took me there again. That was one of the reasons I moved to Monaco. I like it to have the sea nearby.” Dany glances at Dan. “And I’m rambling. Sorry.” Dan shakes his head.  
“Don’t be sorry, mate. It’s okay to have something really enjoyable. Still I would love to have some food. Care to join me for breakfast?” Dany smiles and nods. So they get up and head to a small café not too far away which serves the best cakes ever – or so Dan claims. And Dany has to admit that the Australian is right about that. They enjoy the time together chatting about this and that, getting to know each other better. About an hour later they decide to head home because they are still in their jogging clothes and although they did not that much running they still want to get a shower.  
At home Dan is the first who hops into the shower while Dany looks for some fresh clothes. After he is finished with his shower he calls out for Dan but finds the flat empty. However on the kitchen counter lies a piece of paper with Dan’s messy handwriting.  
 _“I have to go and get a few things. I will be back in the afternoon or at least for dinner. Have a nice day.”_  
Dany shrugs and walks into his room. With Dan not here he is going to read a book he got yesterday. He makes himself comfortable on his bed and starts to read.

A few hours later he hears the door but he is so engrossed in his novel that he barley looks up. With one ear he listens to his flatmate moving around putting things away in the little storage room they have. It’s strange. Was Daniel grocery shopping? They were at the supermarket just yesterday. Perhaps he had forgotten something. Dany focuses back on the pages in front of him. He just got to an interesting part.

“Hey mate, dinner is ready.” Dan peaks his head into Dany’s room. Dany slowly looks up to his flatmate then back on his book again. He isn’t sure what to do. He wants to read a little more but he also has a nagging feeling in his stomach telling him that he did not eat since they were at the café. Reluctantly he puts away his book and joins Dan in the kitchen. Dinner is nothing to great but it’s filling and Dany is glad that Dan can cook really well. When he’s finished Dan gets up and turns to Dany.  
“Can you do the washing up, please? I still have to do something for tomorrow.” Dany raises his eyebrows. What is it Dan has to do for a _Sunday_? But he does not ask and simply nods.  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
“Thanks mate.” Dan grins and goes to his room. However Dany calls after him.  
“Hey Dan?” When the Australian turns round Dany points his finger at him. “Don’t forget you let me sleep in tomorrow.” Dan winks and disappears.

***

In the next morning Dany jerks awake to a frantic knocking on his door.  
“Come on mate, get up! I have a surprise for you.” Dany groans.  
“God, let me sleep, Dan!” The door opens and Daniel comes in, a grin plastered on his face.  
“No, no, no. You don’t get your lie in. You have to get up! Now!” Dany looks at his alarm clock and groans again.  
“It’s bloody six o’clock in the morning, Daniel! I’m not getting up! Forget it!” He turns around but like yesterday Dan snatches his blanket away.   
“I’m not going to have it. Get up. I promise you will like it! Please!” The Russian puts his head into his hands. He honestly asks himself what he has done for being punished like that. He definitely is not a morning person but he also knows that Daniel will not take no for an answer. So he pushes himself up and glares at the Australian. Dan just smiles broader.  
“You have five minutes.” He chirps and disappears. Dany only shakes his head and pulls on some clothes.

10 minutes later he is sitting in Dan’s car and they are driving god-knows-where. Dany’s head is resting against the window and he has closed his eyes. It’s still rather dark outside only a few rays of early sunlight come through and Dany again wonders what Dan is up to this early. Finally the Australian is pulling into a parking lot.  
“Here we are. Wake up sleepy head.” He pokes Dany in the ribs and gets out of the car. Dany reluctantly opens the door on his side and watches Dan getting a basket out of the trunk. Dany furrows his eyebrows in confusion but his flatmate only gestures to follow him. It is only then when Dany realises that they are at the beach again. A little more woken up he follows the Australian who strolls through the sand to a small rock near the water. There he takes a blanket out of the basket and puts it on the ground. Smiling he gestures for Dany to sit down. When the Russian got comfortable Daniel shows the basket to Dany. There are slices of bread, bacon, cheese, two eggs, a little bit of chocolate and two bottles of water. Dany looks surprised at Dan. The Australian blushes a little bit.  
“Yesterday you said that you love being at the beach. I thought you might like a breakfast here where you can watch the waves and the sunrise. That’s why we are here so early.” Just as he says this, the red and golden sun appears over the horizon and bathes the sea in a glowing light. Dany gasps enthralled by the beauty of it. Then he looks at Daniel.  
“Thank you!” He says in a quiet voice, then shuffles over and hugs Dan. “Thank you so much, this means a lot!” Dan only chuckles and returns the hug.  
“It’s no problem at all, Dany.”


	3. Stay! Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and it's now time to decide if Dany stays with Dan ... or moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the dialogues make sense, I'm not quite sure about them...  
> Please correct me, if there is something wrong.  
> Otherwise: Have fun :)

Dany is sitting in Carlos‘ living room sipping on his coffee while his best friend watches him carefully. They have known each other for so long and Carlos knows when there is something wrong with Dany. But he also knows that the Russian will not speak when not asked so Carlos is the one who speaks up first.  
“So, what’s wrong Dany? I can see that something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?” Dany shrugs his shoulders. Carlos reaches out and carefully touches his best friend’s hand.  
“You know you can talk to me, no matter what, right.” This time Dany nods but still stays quiet. Carlos sighs.  
“Come on, Dany!” He urges. “Speak to me. Otherwise, I can’t help you!” Dany looks up into the warm brown eyes of the Spaniard and relents.  
“It’s about Dan.” He says quietly. Carlos furrows his brows.  
“Your flatmate? What about him?” Dany puts his coffee cup on the table and sighs.  
“He’s acting weird the last few days and I mean even weirder than normally. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Carlos thinks for a moment.  
“Wait a minute. Didn’t you agree with him that you stay at his flat for a month? And then you see if you want to live there longer. You were staying there for nearly a month already didn’t you?” Dany’s eyes widen.  
“You’re right.” He says, nervousness lingering in his voice. “Do you mean he is acting weird because he doesn’t want me to live with him anymore? And he is trying to figure out how he can tell me that I have to move?” Carlos shrugs his shoulders.   
“I don’t know. Perhaps we are both overthinking this.”  
“But there is the chance that it’s true?” Dany asks. Carlos tilts his head.  
“There is another possibility.” He slowly says. “Perhaps he is acting strange because he wants you to stay but isn’t sure how he should ask you. Maybe he isn’t sure about you wanting to stay.”  
“But I want to stay with him.” Dany quietly answers. “I really like him, he is kind and caring. Just think of the time he took me out for breakfast at the beach. Nobody has done such a thing for me ever.” Carlos nods.  
“Yeah, I remember. You know what? Just go home and talk with him. It will do the both of you no good when you don’t sort this out.” Dany thankfully glances at his best friend and gets up. He hugs Carlos goodbye and sets off to Dan’s flat. Hoping that the Australian is at home.

***

Dan is visiting his younger cousin, Max. He also lives in Monaco along with his dad, but since Jos is away for a business trip, Dan was asked to have an eye on his family member. Although Dan is sure that the nineteen year old can handle himself, it’s still nice to visit him for they get along really well. Currently the sit in Max’s room with two cans of Red Bull, music is playing softly in the background and they are chatting away about what is going on in their lives at the moment.  
“I saw a guy at the store a few days ago. He really looked good.” Max says a dreamy look on his face while Dan listens intently. He knows that his cousin is gay, although he is the only one in their family. Max is scared that his father will not approve his son being gay so he didn’t bother to tell him yet. Max is glad that he has Dan who also prefers guys over girls, so they can talk about topics such as cute guys without having to fear that the other would judge them.  
“Really?” Dan asks. “What did he look like?”  
“Brown tousled hair, grey cap, I think the same height as me. I didn’t see his eyes, but I imagine them brown, I think it would suit him.” Dan pokes Max playfully.  
“Does little Maxy have a crush?” He teases. Max blushes and lowers his head. Dan makes an “Aww” sound and Max’s head snaps up again.  
“So what if? What about you and you’re flatmate? Don’t tell me that there is nothing going on.” This time it is Dan who blushes furiously. He mumbles something and Max frowns.  
“What?” Dan looks at his cousin.  
“I said that I don’t know if he is going to stay with me.” Max looks at Dan in confusion.  
“I don’t understand. What do you mean by that?”  
“We agreed that he would live with me for a month and then we see how it worked out. I really want him to stay but I’m not quite sure if he wants this to.” Max taps his chin.  
“Well, from what you have told me, I don’t think he would mind living with you. You’re getting along well, right?” When Dan nods, Max continues.  
“Did you ask him if he wants to stay?” His older cousin shakes his head and Max throws up his hands.  
“What are you waiting for, then? Go home and ask him!” Dan immediately gets up from Max’s bed, waves at his cousin and scurries out of the door. Max looks after him with a smile on his face.

***

Of course Dan and Dany arrive at the same time at their flat. Awkwardly they stand in front of the door, neither of them knows what to say. Finally Dany speaks up.  
“So, er … can we go inside and talk?” Dan nods and fumbles with his keys. Finally he gets the right one and they settle in the living room. Silence hangs over them for a while and again it’s Dany who makes the first move.  
“I … I wanted to talk about living with you. I know we agreed on one month and it is nearly over now so I wanted to know if…”  
“Stay! Please?” He is interrupted by Dan who sat up on the couch and reaches out to Dany a pleading look in his eyes. Dany looks at the Australian.   
“Sorry.” Dan sighs. “I didn’t mean to be too forward. But … I really would like it if you stayed here and lived with me.” A small smile spreads on Dany’s face and he hugs Dan.  
“I would love to stay here.” He says softly. A sigh of relief escapes Dan’s lips and he returns the hug.  
They sit there for a long time just holding each other. And deep inside they know that this was just the start of a long time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would make a good end for a story but I think I will carry it on.  
> What do you think?


End file.
